Sonríe
by Valeria15
Summary: Amh etto.. Orfanato, Sasori, Deidara, Arte, París, ah? Lean D:
1. Chapter 1

**Buenass! *-***

**Aquí un viejo FF que estaba escondido en un oscuro rincón en mi Laptop D:**

**Es viejo :S Espero les guste, no quise modificarle ya que estaba terminado, ademas no estoy inspirada :B**

**Sonríe **

**Capitulo 1**

-Hidan ! Espérame ! - Grite mientras corría atrás del peliblanco.

-Apúrate rubia porque ya encontré mi escondite ! - Grito el peliblanco situando sus pequeños ojos color lila en mi.

-Voy, voy! - Dije mientras lo alcanzaba

-39, 40, Salgo! -Grito el pelinegro que se encamino a buscarnos.

Yo estaba escondido con Hidan detrás de un gran arbusto..

-Pica para Kakuzu que esta escondido en el banco! -Grito el pelinegro festejando

-Ya te dije que no estoy jugando - Le grito Kakuzu; él tenia el pelo largo y negro, sus ojos eran de color verde, como esmeraldas.

-No es justo! Ya te toque, ahora juegas! - Protesto Tobi que había situado sus ojos carmesí en el pelilargo, aprovechando esta oportunidad me escabullí por detrás de algunos arboles..

-Casa para todos los compas! - Exclame emocionado, el pelinegro me miro renegado - Gane, hum. -Presumí sonriendo

-Waaah, eres muy bueno en esto Deidara, no quiero jugar mas - Dijo enojado el pelinegro, él siempre perdía y tenia que volver a contar.

-Hum, esta bien, yo voy a contar esta vez, pero si ga-

-Niños métanse esta por llover! - Grito desde adentro Konan. Konan es la chica que nos cuida; tiene el pelo azul y los ojos del color del mar, junto con Pain; Su pelo es naranja (Si son muy extraños, hum) y sus ojos son de un color violeta tirando a lila pero mas oscuros, ellos dos fundaron este Orfanato, son muy buenos aunque aveces algo agua fiestas, hum.

-Owwh, ya? - Dijeron todos a coro.

-Vamos chicos, no hagan enojar a Konan y entren, podemos jugar algo dentro. - Dijo el pelinaranja mientras cogía a el pelinegro y se lo llevaba adentro como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

-Okay - Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-Juguemos a la mancha! - Grito el peliblanco que entro rápidamente a la casa tocando a Pain

-Solo si tienen cuidado - Advirtió él

-Si! -Respondieron a coro y entraron todos corriendo, o.. casi todos. Había un chico mas grande que yo, tendría 14 o 15 años, estaba leyendo abajo de un árbol, Pain no lo había notado, ya que, me acerque a él.

- Eu~ Pain dijo que entremos esta por llover - Le dije al pelirrojo estirando mi mano hacia él. No pareció escucharme.. - Hey~ Hola~

- Ya te escuche - Dijo el ojimiel fastidiado

- Hum, entonces contéstame. - Le exigí ofendido

-Bien, soy Sasori - Dijo a tono amigable tomando mi mano que ya hacia rato tenia extendida

-Hum, Deidara, gusto en conocerte - Sonreí.. Sentí que algo callo en mi pelo, tantee mi cabeza..

-Uh, comenzó a llover ya.. -Dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano con la palma para arriba para sentir las gotas.

-Vamos adentro! - Dije mientras le tomaba la mano y corría a la puerta de entrada..

En la cocina todos tomábamos chocolate, todos menos... Sasori, hum por qué?

Tome una tasa de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa y me acerque a el que estaba leyendo de nuevo, esta vez en el sillón, me senté a su lado, él levanto la mirada con poco interés..

-Toma - Dije acercando la taza de Chocolate caliente hacia él, sonreí esperando que la aceptara.

Dejo el libro a un lado, se acomodo en el sillón y la tomo.

-Gracias - Dijo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, me alegre.

-Y.. Cuantos años tenes? - Pregunte, esperando hacerlo hablar, era algo callado.

-Catorce.. Y tu? - Dijo, mirando la taza de chocolate.

-Doce, que lees? - Pregunte mirando aquel libro que había dejado a un costado nuestro.

-Esto? Es la sexta vez que lo leo, ya me esta aburriendo - Dijo sonriendo.

-La sexta? Y por que no lees otro? - Pregunte sorprendido, leer mas de una vez un libro? En mi opinión, eso era tonto.

-Por que este libro es muy especial - Dijo mientras lo miraba con nostalgia.

-Ah, si?

-Si, lo escribió mi papá antes de morir - Explico y tomo un trago de chocolate

-Ahh, por eso estas acá.. Y tu mamá ? - Pregunte, soy curioso lo admito, tiendo a interrogar a la gente.

-Mi mamá? Nunca la conocí -Dijo con un tono algo melancólico.

-Hum.. Que mal.. Pero no pongas esa cara tenes que sonreír - Dije intentando animarlo - A tus padres no les gustaría verte llorarlos - Le explique y sonreí

-Y los tuyos? Por que estas aquí? -Pregunto intrigado

-Vivo aquí desde que tengo recuerdos - Volví a explicar, el pareció sorprenderse - Vos en cambio estas acá hace poco no?

Asintió - Yo voy a hacer que la pases genial aquí.. - Sonreí, algo me decía que mi deber era permanecer junto a él..

-¡Y MI CHOCOLATE? - Grito Hidan desde la cocina

-Y la diversión comienza - Dije mientras tomaba rápidamente su mano y lo llevaba lejos de ahí, no quería recibir una paliza de Hidan por tomar su Chocolate..

...

**_Un año.. A pasado un año de que lo conocí abajo de aquel árbol.. _**

**_Cuando un sentimiento de cariño crece, uno no sabe cuanto puede hacerlo, y aquí mi error por dejar que se transformara en algo mas que el simple cariño.._**

-Danna! Mira, mira! Acabo de terminar esta obra de arte! -Exclamé

-Es muy linda Dei pero, mi arte es mejor! Mira esta marioneta, es igualita a ti! - Exclamó el pelirrojo riendo

-La mía es igual a ti y esta echa a la perfección, hum. Y mírala por ultima vez porque esta a punto de desapa- Antes de llegar a terminar de hablar me percate de que mi majestuosa obra de arte ya no estaba en mis manos.

-No voy a dejar que me hagas desaparecer - Dijo el ojimiel que me había arrebatado mi escultura y la había acunado en sus manos -Es mía, de recuerdo, y yo te doy mi marioneta de ti, vale? - Sugirió con esos ojos tan hermosos, como negarse uno a ellos..

-Hum, solo por esta vez ademas, mi arte es efímera, algún día se te romperá! - Exclame riendo maliciosamente

-La mía durara para siempre, porque siempre la recordaras, eternamente! - Dijo el pelirrojo dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente, me sonroje, se paro y puso mi escultura sobre la repisa de la habitación, yo hice lo mismo con su marioneta.

-Son todos unos artistas - Dijo el pelinaranja mientras las observaba de detrás nuestro - Ah, Sasori, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante. - Agrego a tono serio.

-Estas en problemas Danna, hum, yo me voy para que puedan conversar mas tranquilos.. - Dije y me retire de la habitación (lo mas rápido que pude).

En que problema estaría metido Sasori no Danna esta vez? Y porque yo no estaba involucrado? Eso era raro, ademas.. No le hemos echo nada a nadie en toda la mañana,hum.. Fui hasta la cocina por un vaso de jugo, (Sin buenos resultados porque gracias a una pelea entre Kakuzu y Hidan solo conseguí tener jugo en mi camiseta) mientras volvía a mi habitación aun se escuchaban sus gritos mañaneros.. "****** Kakuzu, déjame tomar jugo!" "Tienes idea cuanto esta el jugo hoy en día? Ya tomaste demasiado por hoy!"

Abrí la puerta de mi pieza..

-Pain, no quiero interrumpir solo vine a buscar una camiseta y me lar- Me quede pasmado cuando vi que Sasori se encontraba llorando y Pain intentando calmarlo..

Sasori levanto su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia mi y corrió a mis brazos - Dei! - Grito mientras su voz se quebraba aun mas. Dirigí mi mirada a Pain, el miro el suelo..

-Que? - Pregunte no entendía que pasaba, abrace con fuerza a Sasori, me dirigí a la cama.. hice que él se sentara y me senté a su lado, el volvió a amarrarse a mi sin querer separarse, comencé a acariciar su cabello esperando que se calmase..

-Que se valla! - Grito Sasori desde mi pecho, mire al pelinaranja, él se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, me miro angustiado y salio..

-Danna, que pasa? - Dije mientras intentaba que me mirara a los ojos

-Mi-mi abuela quiere llevarme a Francia con ella.. Dei.. no los dejes! - Sollozo en mi pecho, un nudo se armo en mi garganta, a Francia?

-Eh? Te iras? - Pregunte intentando que no notara como mi voz empezaba a quebrarse

Se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos, me dolía ver el rastro de sus lagrimas, baje mis ojos hasta las sabanas de la cama, contuve la respiración un segundo y lo mire, tocaron la puerta. Los dos miramos hacia la puerta, Sasori hizo señas de que no respondiera..

me levante de la cama, camine hasta la puerta y abrí un poco y vi a Konan que me miraba con tristeza

-Puedo pasar? - Pregunto con una fina voz

-No creo que quiera pero.. Pasa.. - Dije y abrí la puerta del todo, la peliazul paso y se sentó en la cama

-Sasori.. Intenta entender, tu abuela quiere verte.. Piensa como ella se siente.. - Dijo la ojiazul, Sasori miro las sabanas.

Mire a la peliazul que me miro angustiada, no quería que se fuera, no sin antes decirle lo que sentía..

-Danna.. - Lo llame esperando que levantara su rostro- Se que no te gusta la idea, y para ser sincero tampoco a mi, pero intenta razonar, ella tiene muchos deseos de verte, ¿no quieres conocerla al menos? ¿no quieres saber como es? - Sasori levanto la cabeza me miro- Cuando vendrá a buscarlo ?

-Dijo que esta noche vendría por él, ahora mismo debería estar en viaje, al parecer vive en París.. - Explico la ojiazul -Créeme Sasori, nadie aquí quiere que te vallas - Dijo abrazándolo..

-Es verdad, hum.. Somos tu familia y te queremos - Agregue mientras intentaba sonreír, él me miro angustiado

-Esta bien..- Dijo con un hilo de voz - Creo que ya no tengo opción - Dijo el pelirrojo forzando una sonrisa

**_Aquel árbol se seco.._**

**_Y este sentimiento pasado; ahora parece ser amor.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, si es que hay alguien ahí D:**

**He aquí el segundo cap :O**

**Sonríe~**

**Capitulo 2**

**_El adiós; pensamos que es triste por la intuición, pero sabemos que es doloroso por la experiencia.._**

Me encerré en mi cuarto mientras abajo Sasori, Pain y la abuela de Sasori hablaban de los "Pequeños cambios" que iba a tener que afrontar Sasori..

Decirle que debía irse, eso estuvo bien pero, yo, yo no quiero que se valla..

_"Dei.. Adiós.. Yo.. Siempre te he amado.." Quien estaba diciendo aquellas palabras? La voz me resulta conocida, pero, no puedo ver quien esta detrás de esta espesa niebla.. "Adiós Dei.." No te vallas, quien eres! Grite sin respuesta.._

...

Baje apurado al darme cuenta que el bolso de él no se encontraba mas en mi habitación, se habría ido sin despedirse? No, no puede ser..

Al comenzar a acercarme a la cocina se escuchaban los clásicos gritos mañaneros de Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu y por ahí estaba Tobi intentando no salir mal herido..

Llegue a la puerta y me encontré con lo peor.. Donde estaba?

-Hola - Dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a Pain o Konan

-Hola -Me respondió el pelinaranja desde detrás mio, revolvió mi largo cabello rubio, me di vuelta rápidamente.

-Y Sasori? - Pregunte angustiado, tenia miedo de que fuese lo que pensaba, Pain quito la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro

-Sasori partió ayer a la noche, cuando subió para ir a buscar el bolso vio que estabas dormido y no quiso despertarte pero-

Mi vista se nublo, corrí a mi habitación y me arroje a la cama, por qué no se despidió de mi? Tenia que decirle, tenia que decirle, lo que yo siento.. Maldito ! Levante la mirada hasta mi mesita de luz, me percate de que mi preciada marioneta que él me había regalado se encontraba ahí ahora, yo la había dejado en la repisa, por que? Al mirar mas de cerca encontré una carta..

_**"Querido Dei:**_

_**Perdón por no despedirme, debes estar muy enojado conmigo.. Te entiendo. Lo único que te pido es que no llores por que me aya ido, quiero que conserves esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que fue el sol de todos los días que pase allá contigo, también quiero que seas tan positivo como siempre lo fuiste, piensa en que algún día me volverás a ver, eso es lo que tu arias.. Entonces..**_

_**Hasta pronto Dei.."**_

Pero.. Yo.. Yo quería decirte algo.. Intente forzar una sonrisa, pero algo me faltaba..

Me levante aunque no quería, limpie mis lagrimas aunque quería seguir llorando..

Junte mi arcilla y baje..

-Me voy al parque.. - Dije en un susurro y salí por la puerta..

Al llegar al parque me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y comencé a crear arte mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos..

Por qué debía sonreír? Te fuiste, ya nada me queda.. Solo un enorme vació que rellenare con mi arcilla por el tiempo que me quede.. Y solo así, entonces recordare que nada dura para siempre, lo sabia pero, mis sentimientos decían otra cosa, querían estar contigo... Siempre..

Me percate de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tanto tiempo había pasado?

Que mas da, tenia que volver a mi "casa" antes de que se preocuparan por mi..

Me levante del pasto y me encamine para allá..

-Deidara! - Grito el peliblanco mientras me agarraba de los pelos tirándome hacía atrás, caí sobre él y un camión roso mi pie. - Maldita rubia! Estas bien? Maldición ! Quieres que me de un infarto? - Me grito al oído

-Ah? Hum, perdón.. - Volví a pararme para volver a intentar cruzar la calle

-Que rayos.. - Suspiro el peliblanco que me seguía de cerca.. - Que te pasa Dei?

-Na..

-DEIDARA! - Grito el pelinaranja a lo lejos, corrió hasta donde yo estaba, agitado - Donde estuviste? - Pregunto mirándome preocupado

-Yo? Hum.. Fui al parque, creí dejarlo claro antes de salir.. - Dije mirando la calle

-Pues, nadie te escucho y de- Deje balbucear a Pain todo lo que quisiera y me dirigí a la calle

Él suspiro -Vamos Hidan - Dijo y comenzó a seguirme

Cuando llegamos, fui a mi habitación, no quise comer, comencé recordar los momentos que pasaba con él.. Mis lagrimar corrían por mis mejillas y se hundían en mi almohada, era lógico que nos separáramos, después de todo estábamos en un Orfanato, pero.. París? Es mu lejos, yo, lo extraño demasiado, pensé hundiendo mi cabeza aun mas en mi almohada..

-Deidara.. Puedo pasar? - Dijo el pelinaranja desde el otro lado de la puerta. No respondí

-Vamos Dei.. -Insistió

-Haz lo que quieras - Respondí con la voz aun algo quebrada.. El paso y se sentó a los pies de mi cama, paso su mano por mi espalda

-Leíste la carta?

-Hum..

-Lo extrañas no?- Pregunto, no respondí -Vamos Dei, siéntate tu no eres así... - Dijo mientras frotaba mi espalda

-Por que todos creen eso? Acaso porque siempre ando riendo no tengo derecho a deprimirme? - Dije ya algo molesto desde mi almohada, por qué todos creían eso?

-Claro que tienes derecho pero, siempre has dicho que deprimiéndose uno no gana nada, se lo dijiste a Sasori hace mucho, el creyó en tus palabras y siguió adelante, no tiene sentido si tu no les prestas importancia también - Justifico él

-Lo se pero.. - Levante mi rostro, para mi sorpresa Pain extendió los brazos, le abrace con dolor - Yo no quería que se fuera! - Solloce en su pecho

-Deidara; nadie quería que se fuera pero ten en cuenta algo, seguro el también te extraña y seguro le volverás a ver - Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Pain tenia razón, lo volvería a ver algún día, y eso me basta para poder sonreír como siempre lo he echo..

El tiempo corre~

-DEIDARA! - Me grito en el oído el pelinegro haciendo que vuelva al mundo real.

-Hum, que quieres? - Pregunte mientras me sobaba el oído, maldición me había dejado sordo..

-Nada - Río el pelinegro - Entonces te gusto? - Pregunto mientras se ataba el pelo.

Le di una vuelta a la cocina y asentí

- Bueno queda decidido, este sera nuestro. - Proclamo el pelilargo

-Tobi, esta de acuerdo? - Pregunte levantando una ceja, no quería que después se estuviera quejando

-Si, da igual, vamos a decirle al dueño que nos mudaremos mañana, gracias ese bono que ganaste podremos estar tranquilos por largo rato - Dijo sonriente el pelilargo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Eh? Esa plata es mía, hum! - Exclame ofendido, era mi dinero que había ganado con mis esculturas, hum.

-Si, si, te lo de volveré luego, y te alcanzara para ir a París ya no estés molestando. - Dijo desinteresado mientras bajábamos las escaleras, me sonroje.

Al terminar nos encontramos con el dueño de los departamentos que nos miraba de reojo poco convencido..

-Sempai, sempai! - Grito Tobi que venia corriendo con el teléfono en la mano, a pesar de tener diecisiete años no dejaba de ser como un niño..

-Tobi no corras en las esca-

Y rodó por las escaleras..

-Owww..- Se sobo la cabeza y recupero su animo nuevamente - Sempai, sempai, una llamada importante de Francia! - Grito asomándome el teléfono desde el piso

-Qué? - Exclame, tome el teléfono rápidamente. -Bonjour? -Pregunte, era obvio que había aprendido francés si planeaba ir allá.

-No te preocupes por el francés, hablo su idioma a la perfección - Dijeron de la otra linea, me desilusione, pensé que podía ser Sasori pero, era tonto pensar eso..

Suspire - Quien habla?

-Tengo urgencia por hablar con el artista Deidara por favor podrías pasármelo ?

-Habla él, hum. Quien es? - Pregunte intrigado, alguien llamándome de Francia? Y llamándome "Artista Deidara".

-Si, he aquí que estoy llamando de un famoso museo de arte aquí en París - Dijo el otro muy refinado

-El museo de Louvre? - Pregunte atónito

-Ese mismo, he llamado al Orfanato en donde me habían dicho que vivías pero habías salido - Agrego, se notaba su acento francés por mas que entendiera cada palabra mía, me desesperare, se me resbalo el teléfono de la mano, lo volví a atrapar en el aire en un intento desesperado por que no tocara el suelo.

-Si, hum, salí a mirar departamentos, estoy ahora mismo por cerrar un trato. -Agregue igual de refinado, no quería sonar como un mediocre en el teléfono hablando con un francés, un representante de el museo Louvre; el mas grande museo de arte de todo el maldito mundo!

-Oh, por favor no cierre el trato aun.. Iré al grano, quiero que venga a nuestro País, le daremos un departamento para cuantas personas desee traer por un mes, tendrá ese plazo para crear una obra de arte, maravillosa y entonces presentarla aquí - Dijo muy tranquilo desde la otra linea aquel francés.. Le hice ceñas desesperadas a Itachi para que no cerrara el trato por el departamento - Ya que son vacaciones no tendrá problema, verdad? - Agrego desde la otra linea aquel hombre que parecía empezar a inquietarse al ver que no llegaba a responder.

-Ajá.. Cuando exactamente quiere que viaje para allá? - Dije en forma refinada, lo suficiente fuerte como para que Itachi me mirara atónito y le dijera al dueño de los departamentos que esperara un poco.

-Ajá, si, esta bien envíeme los detalles a correo electrónico - Agregue y colgué

-Deidara, que paso? - Me pregunto el pelinegro mientras situaba sus ojos carmesí en mi teléfono que calló al piso

-Yo.. Museo.. París.. Artista.. - Balbucee, no podía organizar las palabras en mi mente, que acababa de pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

**Waah, el tercero O.O**

**Sonríe~**

**Capitulo 3**

**_Lo maravilloso de buscar algo, es que nunca se sabe si uno va a lograr encontrarlo.._**

-Woaah!- Exclamamos los tres a coro

-Deidara.. Esto esta de lujo! - Exclamo el pelilargo dejándose caer en el sillón que estaba en medio de la habitación.

-Mira la vista, Sempai! - Grito el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en la ventana y miraba hacia afuera.

-Si es genial ! - Exclamo el pelilargo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.. Poso sus ojos en mi - Deidara? - Pregunto - Deidara..

Esto realmente estaba pasando? Llegar a París como un artista reconocido, en un mes me presentaría con una escultura frente a todos en el museo de arte mas grande del mundo.. Enrecio no estaba soñan..

-AUCH! - Exclame mientras me frotaba el brazo, maldito para que diablos me pellizcaba?

-Mmh, no, no estas soñando - Dijo en tono burlón el pelilargo

-Ya lo sabia! - Rezongue

-Muy bien, quieres que te dejemos tranquilo así puedes trabajar? Con Tobi le daremos una vuelta a la ciudad..

-Eh? No! -Exclame, ya tengo en mente que escultura presentare. - Quiero.. quiero recorrer la ciudad hum. -Me sonroje, tenia la gran ilusión de cruzar a Sasori en una de esas concidencias de la vida.

-Esta bien, busquemos a Sasori - Proclamo el pelilargo dirigiéndose a la puerta, bufe.

Y en la hermosa ciudad de París~

-Itachi; yo voy a visitar el museo del cual nos invitaron y agradecerles.. - Dije dando la vuelta en la esquina de aquella calle.

-Esta bien, nosotros con Tobi comeremos algo! - Grito mientras se dirigía a un café..

Hum, Itachi hablaría francés? Ya que, eche una mirada a mi correo (Impreso en una hoja) donde se especificaban las direcciones del departamento y la del museo.

-Woaaah! - No pude evitar exclamar de asombro cuando vi aquel museo.. Era enorme, cada detalle.. Era perfecto.. Me encamine hacia la puerta, mi corazón estaba acelerado, y si no me dejaban pasar? Y si no me reconocían como artista? Saque mi identificación y me dirigí al señor de traje que estaba en la puerta, me miro como si fuese un bicho raro, no me había vestido para esto pero ya que..

-Je suis Deidara, je suis venu au gestionnaire du musée - (Soy Deidara y vine a ver al encargado de este museo) Dije mirándole serio, le mostré mi identificación, pareció sorprenderse.

-Pase por favor, lo esta esperando en la hala 2-B - Dijo con su acento francés.. Acaso todos sabían mi idioma? Asentí.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo, llegue a la sala, estaba cerrada al publico y solo había un guardia que permanecía en silencio, entonces escuche una voz que se aproximaba..

- Qui je dois faire? Vous devriez éviter votre gestionnaire - Rezongaba por el móvil, según yo creo decía "A quien tengo que ver? Deberías haberte encargado tu" di media vuelta rápidamente, se me cayo el correo mientras me quedaba pasmado por lo que acababa de ver, en la habitación solo se escucho el ruido del teléfono caer al piso..

-De-Deidara? - Tartamudeó

Mi vista se nublo, esto era demasiado bueno para se verdad, corrí a sus brazos y le abrace, caímos al piso.

-Que haces aquí? - Pregunte mientras levantaba la mirada hasta su rostro

-Mi abuela es la dueña de este.. - Susurro el pelirrojo - Deidara.. no llores.. - Dijo y me abrazo contra su pecho con afecto..

-Hum.. Ya, ya.. - Dije mientras me separaba y frotaba mis ojos, sonreí.

-Extrañaba eso.. - Susurro el pelirrojo -Conque tu eres el "Artista Deidara" - Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo mientras sonreía, yo tenia puesta una camiseta blanca y unos jeans grises, pero él, él tenia un traje negro muy elegante, parecía un hombre exitoso.

-Y tu eres el "Señor Akasuna"? - Dije mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente, había crecido, crecimos.

-Creciste mucho Dei, hasta me pasaste - Dijo riendo, notando que lo pasaba por algunos centímetros - Ahora tienes diecisiete no? - Pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza parecía avergonzado.

Me sonroje -Hum, y vos diecinueve, si no me equivoco. - Dije con una enorme sonrisa, por mas que quisiera no podría borrarla, era demasiado feliz. Nos levantamos del suelo y sacudimos nuestra ropa. Me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos - Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, y me llevo a un café que había pasando tres halas mas, nos sentamos en una mesa, fruncí el ceño recordando como me había abandonado sin decir una palabra.

-Que pasa Dei? - Dijo mirándome preocupado con esos ojos del color del caramelo.

Bufe - Ni un "Adiós" no? - Desvíe la mirada

-Sabia que estarías enojado -Dijo con una sonrisa- Pero si te dije adiós.. -Susurro

-Ah?

-Nada, nada.. - Dijo apurado y me dirigió una mirada con ojos de cachorrito regañado

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya no importa, hum - Dije riendo

-Sabia que me perdonarías - Presumió - Entonces; ganaste un concurso de arte en capital y te dieron un bono de 100.000 Dolares? Y antes de que pudieras chistar, el asistente de mi abuela te estaba llamando.. Vaya suerte.. - Dijo mirando la tasa de café que acababan de traer

-Suerte? No, hum, destino Danna. - Dije sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo que llegue a sentir en mis mejillas..

Me miro con ternura - Supongo que si - Dijo y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya se! - Exclame levantándome bruscamente de la mesa, me miro sorprendido. - Tenemos que ir con Tobi y Itachi, también estaban emocionados por verte!

-Si, emocionados - Dijo en tono sarcástico el ojimiel

-Dale vamos~ - Le pedí como un niño caprichoso

-Okay - Dijo riendo y se levanto de la mesa

...

-Entonces, ya tienes la obra de arte que presentaras? - Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras le dábamos una vuelta a la fuente de aquel parque en el que nos habíamos desviado

-Hum, quiero presentar.. - Me detuve, una fuerte tormenta comenzó.

-Owwh, parece que llueve - Dijo el pelirrojo mirando el cielo.. Me tomo la mano y se echo a correr hasta llegar a un árbol que utilizamos como refugio

-Como la vez que nos conocimos eh? - Dijo el ojimiel mientras me dirigía una mirada nostálgica y se sentaba en el pasto

-Hum, cinco años..-Dije con aire nostálgico, me senté.- Maldito! te extrañe sabes? - Confesé riendo mientras le golpeaba el brazo

-Owww - Gemio mientras se sobaba el brazo - Yo también -Dijo riendo- No dejas de ser tan extrovertido eh?

-No, hum. - Dije mientras lo contemplaba.. Tenia que decirle pero..Y si se enojaba y si me odiaba ? No, no importa tengo que decirle - Danna, sa-sabes yo queria umhh.. - balbucee

-Mmh? - Poso su mirada en mi, me sonroje, me miro con ternura.

-Etto.. Hum.. - Volví a balbucear mientras miraba el pasto

-Sabes Dei.. - Dijo mirando al cielo - La noche en que deje aquella carta en tu mesa de luz, hay algo que no incluí..-Confeso volviendo su mirada hacia mi - Pero, ahora estoy seguro.. - Dijo con una voz muy cálida y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, me sonroje, él se acerco a mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla con cariño con su mano, era algo áspera y estaba mojada pero cálida y suave al mismo tiempo.. - Dei yo- Fue interrumpido por un celular que comenzó a sonar, su rostro cambio completamente, estaba molesto, se separo de mi y contesto.

-vous? - Respondió y volvió su mirada al pasto - Ok il ya tournez immédiatement - Dicho eso colgó.

-Dei, perdón pero tengo que volver - Dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa

-Hum.. Yo también debo irme, deben estar esperándome.. - Dije desilusionado, que iría a decirme antes?

Me miro con ternura - Hey - Le dirigí una mirada con tristeza - Sonríe. - Dijo mientra se formaba una fina sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco, me beso la frente y se alejo bajo la lluvia..

:O

Que había sido eso?

Recordaba su rostro una y otra vez, tenia un sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos como soles en la lluvia y su pelo ondulaba en el viento..

Ese beso.. Pensé mientras me tocaba la frente.. Sus labios eran tan suaves.. Recordé cada sonrisa, cada mueca, cada expresión que el solía dirigirme, esos días donde pasábamos las tardes jugando sin preocuparnos de nada, le hacíamos bromas a Tobi, Itachi nos corría por todo el patio, estos días no iban a volver no?

Las bromas a Hidan, las cargadas a Kakuzu, los problemas en los recreos de la escuela, nuestro arte..


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**Sonríe~**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Porque, cuando amas algo, todo se pone en tu camino, incluso tu propia vida..~**_

-Tobi, vamos a dar una vuelta quieres? - Le dije sonriendo al pelinegro, ya que, estaba aburrido y ya hacían dos semanas que había visto a Sasori..

-Siii! - Grito emocionado el pelinegro y corrió a la puerta - Vamos Sempai!

-Ya voy.. - Nos encaminamos al parque, sin pensarlo, era el mismo en el que había estado con Sasori..

-Sempai~ - Dijo el pelinegro llamando mi atención

-Mmh?

-No vas a buscar a Sasori? - Pregunto mirándome intrigado

-Ya lo encontré, hum - Le dije mientras le sonreía al cielo, él me miro pasmado

-Encerioo! Por que no me contaste? - Grito haciendo que todos en el parque lo miraran

-No preguntaste, hum - Le explique mientras miraba aquel árbol donde había estado con Sasori en la dulce lluvia..

-Cuando?

-Eh?

-Cuando lo viste? - Pregunto mientras me miraba fijo

-El primer día que estuvimos aquí -Dije mientras miraba mis pies, tanto hacia? Por que no me había llamado aun?

- Y..? - Pregunto el pelinegro intrigado

-Y que? - Le dije frunciendo el ceño

-Que dijo?

-No le dije, hum

-¡POR QUÉ NO? -Me grito en el oído

-PORQUE NOO! - Le grite yo ha él, me estaba asiendo enojar..

Hubo silencio un tiempo

- Ademas, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así, hum. -Agregue con tristeza, no lo creía pero, a Sasori no parecía interesarle demasiado, es mas, parecía tener cosas mas interesantes que hacer que pasársela conmigo, tendría novia? Seguro, una francesa con grandes senos para divertirse..

-SEMPAI! - Volvió a gritarme

-QUE MIE-

-No digas groserías Sempai, suena su celular - Dijo interrumpiéndome el pelinegro

Eche una mirada a mi celular, si estaba sonando, me debía haber quedado sordo después de dos semanas con los gritos de Tobi..

-Hola? - Pregunte sin animos

-Baka~ - Se escucho desde la otra linea, era él

-Hum, que pasa? - Pregunte a tono poco interesado mientras miraba el suelo

-Como "Que pasa", nada pasa, vamos a tomar algo? -Me dijo con esa cálida voz, le eche una mirada a Tobi que hizo ceñas desesperadas diciendo que se iba con Itachi.

-Si, hum, donde estas?

-Si dejaras de mirar al piso te darías cuenta - Dijo enojado desde la otra linea, levante mi mirada y estaba sentado en un banco enfrente de mi y a su lado un libro, lo salude con la mano con una sonrisa forzada y colgué. Tobi había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Por qué esa cara? - Pregunto cuando llegue hasta el banco donde el estaba

-Nada en especial, hum. - Dije mientras me sentaba, volví mi mirada al pasto - Que lees? - Pregunte mientras situaba mis ojos en aquel libro

-Esto? Creo que lo conoces bien.. - Dijo mientras lo levantaba y me lo mostraba de cerca, era aquel libro que había escrito su padre "Smile" su padre era Ingles y su madre Francesa, como habría surgido ese amor? Quien sabe.. Encima no vivían ni en Francia ni en Inglaterra, eso si que no tenia sentido.. El sabia ingles por eso lo leía, siempre quise saber de que se trataba pero nunca supe ingles y no pienso saber, hum. Sonreí, me traía recuerdos..

-Esta bien - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba, lo mire extrañado, estiro su mano hacia mi, tome su mano.

-Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre - Explico, asentí.

Llegamos a un café muy caro al parecer.. Nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a una ventana.

-Tus gustos no cambiaron, verdad? - Dijo el pelirrojo con una suave sonrisa y posando sus ojos acaramelados en la mesera; rubia, grandes senos, ojos negros, atractiva..

Asentí

-Bien - Dijo mientras me sonreía - Je veux deux chocolats chauds et deux morceaux de gâteau, chocolat aussi - Dijo mientras miraba a la mesera, según entendí dijo; "Quiero dos chocolates calientes y dos pedazos de torta, también de chocolate", la empleada que nos miro de arriba a abajo extrañada, asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Por qué pediste eso? - Dije mientras reía por la reacción de la pobre chica

-Porque me gusta - Justifico mientras sonreía - a vos no?

-Si, hum, pero..

-Ademas hoy no soy el señor Akasuna - Agrego interrumpiéndome

Sonreí, ahora que me fijaba, hoy estaba vestido como una persona normal, tenia una remera beige con unos jeans blancos y zapatillas.

-Dei, ya tienes lo que vas a presentar en el museo?

-Hum -Asentí- Va, en realidad no la tengo, pero se que quiero presentar - Dije mientras me sacaba mi media coleta, que me estaba molestando.

-Como que no la tienes ? - Pregunto extrañado mientras me miraba fijamente

-Es que, tu la tienes - Dije mientras le sonreía, sentí un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas

Me miro sorprendido y después con ternura

-Merci -(Gracias) Le dije a la mesera que nos dejo el pedido en la mesa

Sasori fijo sus ojos en mi un segundo y volvió su mirada al chocolate - Asique.. Sabes francés? - Pregunto levantando su mirada mientras revolvía su chocolate. Me sonroje

-Es que yo, hum, pensaba.. - Balbucee, el sonrío

-Conque ibas a venir a visitarme por mas que nadie te invitara.. -Dijo y tomo un sorbo de chocolate

Asentí apenado

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - Yo también pensaba ir para allá

Me sonroje, el también pensaba en mi, no podía creerlo, pero por que no antes?

-Hubiera ido antes pero, trabajar en el museo no es nada fácil, gracias a dios si tengo 1 día cada dos o tres semanas - Explico mientras me dirigía una sonrisa con culpa

Luego de terminar en el café, volvimos a pasear por el parque..Todo era como antes, riendo, jugando, tomados de la mano, era tan feliz..

-Danna, no quieres ir al departamento? -Le pregunte mientras nos acercábamos a la esquina de la cuadra por la que caminábamos

-Esta bien, Dei - Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y me dirigía una sonrisa, era mi oportunidad, podría hablar tranquilo con él y decirle lo que siento, levante la mirada para dirigirle una sonri-

-¡SASORI! - Grite mientras corría y lo empujaba bruscamente hacia la vereda, sentí el dolor por un segundo, el dolor se fue, no podía sentir nada, él corrió rápidamente a donde yo me encontraba..

Me gritaba desesperadamente podía oírlo _"Dei..Dei.." _sollozaba, levante mi mirada para ver de donde venían aquellas lagrimas, y con pocas fuerzas le sonreí..

Sasori.. Yo te amaba.. Pensé mientras caía a la oscuridad..

_"Yo.. Siempre te he amado.." _Esa frase.. Yo ya la había escuchado antes.. Quien es? Grite, pero nadie me respondió, había alguien detrás de aquella misteriosa niebla.. Quien era?

Ahora.. Lloraba? _"Dei.. Despierta" _ No quiero despertar ! Grite, no iba a irme hasta saber quien era.. Corrí adentrándome en aquella extraña niebla _"Abre los ojos, soy yo.. Por favor" _ No te veo, quien eres? Grite.. Nuevamente me sumí en la oscuridad..

Estaba en la niebla de nuevo? No, estaba lloviendo.. Llegue a ver a dos niños que se tomaban de las manos, no podía distinguir sus rostros, ellos reían, sin preocupaciones, me senté abajo que aquel árbol seco.. Un pequeño rubio se me acerco y señalo mi pecho..

_"Dei.." _Sollozaba alguien de nuevo..

Abrí los ojos un poco para ver quien era, alguien pelirrojo.. Lo conocía..

-Hey.. -Susurre, a aquel pelirrojo, rápidamente situó su mirada en mi, esos ojos llenos de lagrimas partían mi corazón en dos, él me miraba callado, sus lagrimas caían sobre mi.. Algo dentro de mi me dijo que debía hacer algo para que deje de llorar, no sentía nada, mi cuerpo no respondía y solo en mis labios pude susurrar - Sonríe.. - El pareció satisfecho, se acerco a mi rostro empapado por la sangre, sentí un rose en mi labios y aquel sentimiento que creí haber olvidado..

**...**

**No recordaba que terminaba así TTwTT**

**Maldita masoquista D:**


End file.
